1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of endoscopes have been conventionally used for medical examination and medical treatment. However, in these conventional endoscopes, an endoscope main body and a lighting apparatus for providing light into its light guide are formed separately. The endoscope main body and the lighting apparatus are connected through a cord having a light guide, and the endoscope main body has been operated (used) with said lighting apparatus placed separately.
A conventional lighting apparatus is provided with a lamp of several tens or several hundreds watts (W), and is heavy and large, which causes inconvenience in carrying the lighting apparatus.
In some conventional lighting apparatuses, a battery is used for convenience in carrying, but coupling efficiency between the lamp and the light guide inside the endoscope, i.e. proportion (percentage) of quantity of light which is effectively incident on the light guide among a total luminescence luminous flux of the lamp, is only one percent at most, and this illuminance is insufficient for actual use. It is necessary to use a light source of a big power in order to obtain sufficient illuminance, and consequently, it is necessary to store the power supply system separately in a pocket and use a cooling fan.
In conventional endoscopes, a lighting apparatus is large and heavy, and is separated from a main body of the endoscope. This causes inconvenience in conveying the endoscope, and a large amount of power consumption is required. When a battery is used for the lighting apparatus as described above, the endoscope is also inconvenient because the illuminance is insufficient or it is necessary to store the power supply system separately in a pocket.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an endoscope wherein the endoscope is easily handled and operated, it is possible to carry the endoscope, and it is possible to insert the endoscope into a human body more easily, swiftly, accurately, and safely in medical examination or medical treatment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an endoscope wherein the power consumption is diminished, usage for long hours is possible, and sufficient illuminance is obtained.